Hotaru no Densetsu
by Rinslet
Summary: Legend says that if someone comes here to pray every day to the fireflies for a year, their wish will come true...my sister has been praying for 15 years for that gaki to come back…Today is her memorial day...


A/N: My first try on CCS. The story was inspired by a Rurouni Kenshin episode (the one right after Kyoto).  
The story takes place a few years after Syaoran leaves for Hong Kong and Sakura didn't admit her feelings yet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will own CCS.

**Summary: **"Legend says that if someone comes here to pray every day to the fireflies for a year, their wish will come true...my sister has been praying for 15 years for that gaki to come back... Today is her memorial day..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru no Densetsu  
(Legend of the Fireflies)  
by Rinslet

-

-

-

_Syaoran-kun,_

_how are you? Still working hard I bet._

_Syaoran, is it okay if I ask for a last favor? Can you come to Japan? I'd like to see you  
once more. There is something I've been meaning to tell you a long time ago, yet I  
couldn't find the courage to say it. Come quick, I'll be waiting like I always had._

_Love, Kinomoto Sakura. _

_-_

Flying in the Li private jet, Li Syaoran leaned back on his chair and went through the letter over and over until his eyes couldn't take it anymore. Over the years, the paper had yellowed; but he could still decipher her fine handwriting and smell the light scent of cherry blossoms hovering around it.

'_Sakura's scent' _he thought amusedly.

He then frowned at the date written at the beginning of the letter.

_It was written over a year ago_

He didn't mean to take so long to come back to Japan, work has been a bitch. The Li clan wouldn't allow him to think of anything else during duty. His only distractions were Sakura's monthly letters.

_Syaoran, how are you?_

_Syaoran, what are you doing recently? Still working?_

_  
Syaoran, do you know of the legend of the fireflies at the Cherry Grove? It says that if  
someone prays there everyday for a year, their wish will come true. I know that you  
probably find it stupid, but I like that idea! I've been going there for about a month now.  
I'm praying that you'll come back someday...I'm waiting._

_Syaoran, congratulation for your promotion!_

_  
Syaoran, I miss you..._

_Syaoran...Syaoran...Syaoran..._

He remembered the day he confessed his feelings to her; he had seen a flicker of confusion in her eyes, then hope, then nothing. He hadn't stayed long enough to get to know her answer. Over the years, he waited for a sign. Phones call, visits, anything! She did not hint anything about her feelings for him in her usual letters of 'how do you do' or 'how are you Syaoran?'.

Syaoran snapped his fingers and a waitress hurriedly walked toward him.

"How much time until we reach Tomoeda?"

"About an hour, Li-sama."

"Tell the pilot to boost up the engine, I'm in a hurry."

"Yes Li-sama." She bowed and left him to his thoughts.

_-_

_a last favor..._

_I'd like to see you once more..._

_There is something I've been meaning to tell you a long time ago..._

-

He sensed something ominous about the letter and cursed himself for not taking action earlier.

' _I'm coming Sakura! ' _

_-------------------------------------------------_

_'After all my years of living in Hong Kong, I actually remember the way to get to her house.'_

Syaoran looked at the familiar house he used to accompany Sakura to. The usual warmth that encouraged people to come in was gone.

"Li-kun? It's Li-kun isn't it?" a melodious voice came from behind him. He turned around and faced a beautiful woman with sparkling amethyst eyes (somewhat dull he noted) and long ebony hair. "..Daidouji?"

She hugged him in a friendly way and drew back to get a good look at him.

"My, you're taller than last time I saw you (and more handsome too). What brings you back to our little town?" Wordlessly, he took out the letter and allowed her to quickly scan over it "Why, this is my handwriting."

"Wha-?"

"Come with me."

"B-but I still have to talk with Sakura first."

"We'll get to that. Beside, she doesn't live there anymore, she went- ah, never mind that, let's go. We have to talk."

Syaoran noticed the strain in her voice and remained silent, allowing her to drag him away to a local coffee shop. When their drinks were ordered and they were seated in a secluded place, Tomoyo looked at him.

"Before you ask or say anything, let me fill in the details you've missed."

He nodded.

"7 years after you left, Sakura got into the model career. She wanted to follow the footstep of her mother. All went well for her."

'_except that you weren't there anymore, Sakura was like a lifeless doll..'_ she added silently.

"6 years after, Eriol and I got married, well, you already know that." (At this, Syaoran rolled his eyes at the mention of her husband's name and Tomoyo looked at him reproachfully) "A few months after that..." Tomoyo looked down at her hands who were twirling around her handkerchief.

"Sakura–chan... fell ill around that time. The doctor told her that she carried the same disease that killed Nadeshiko-san..." Her vision blurred. "Sakura-chan...she became weak and couldn't continue to write letters to you. That one you got was written by me. I wanted you to get the hint that she needed you here."

Syaoran slammed his hands on the table and stood up "Is she well? Where is she now?" He didn't care about the quizzical glances the people around shot him.

Amethyst eyes turned reflective. Tomoyo carefully weighed her next words "Go to the Cherry Grove near Tsukimine Shrine."

"Will I find Sakura there?"

"...yes."

She watched as Syaoran quickly dashed out of the shop. When he was out of sight, she released the calm exterior she had held up until now and let the tears fall down her cheeks. A hand gently held her shoulder and when she looked up; she saw the calm and composed face of her husband. Weeping silently, she leaned on his hand and cried her heart out.

"Oh Eriol, if only he had come sooner..."

"I know..."

------------------------------------------------

_a last favor..._

_I'd like to see you once more..._

_There is something I've been meaning to tell you a long time ago..._

_-_

_-_

Those words had been Tomoyo's pleading, yet he was too busy to acknowledge the deeper meaning of it.

_'How could've I not sense this? I should've seen this coming! I should've been there with her!' _panting, he arrived at the designated place and looked around frantically. The only person he saw was a man in his thirties, who was looking absent-mindedly around him while leaning on a Sakura tree. When the man saw Syaoran, he nodded his head in greeting.

'_Touya?'_

"Are you a tourist? Do you know of the legend of the fireflies?"

Syaoran was surprised that Touya didn't recognized him.

Had he changed that much since last time?

He tried to trigger the memory of the older man by releasing his green aura, but then recalled that Touya no longer possessed his powers.

Touya's brown eyes were downcast.

"Legend goes that if someone comes here to pray everyday for a year to the fireflies, their wish will come true..." Touya abandoned his spot and approached the amber-eyed man, if by any chance he recognized his old rival, he didn't show it. "My sister has been praying everyday for 15 years for that gaki to come back...today is her memorial day."

Touya's words pierced him like swords and Syaoran suddenly became deaf to everything around him. Sakura was...

-

-

-

_"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. Can you help me write a letter to Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Alright, anything for Sakura-chan. Is it a love letter you're planning to write? Your feelings?"_

"_N-no! I wish to say it to him in person..." when she saw her best friend smile knowingly, Sakura relaxed._

_"Tomoyo-chan...I miss him so much, he had been gone for almost 15 years... I don't know if he still...feels something special toward me..."_

_"Iie, you mustn't give up hope Sakura-chan!"_

_"I know Tomoyo-chan. Thank you."_

_"Good, as for the letter, let me handle it. You just rest for now, and I promise I'll bring that guy over here."_

"_Hn...you know...sometimes...I just wished I would've told him sooner...maybe then, I...would..."_

"_Hush, sleep now Sakura-chan, and believe in him."_

_-_

_  
_As Tomoyo kept remembering what happened a year ago, she buried herself deeper in Eriol's arms.

"Sometimes, I blame myself for not being pushy enough to drag Syaoran here."

"You're being too hard on yourself. Sakura-san wouldn't want you to feel depressed like this."

"I know...yet I can't help but want them to have a special ending you know?"

"I understand Tomoyo. But you..." he knelt down in front of her and smiled "You too, deserve a happy ending."

She tilted her head on the side, then slowly, she smiled.

_---------------------------------------_

Touya had long gone and the sun had already set, yet Syaoran didn't budge. Soon, fireflies flew around him, illuminating the dark grove. They reminded him of the Glow Card.

Oddly, he felt a lingering presence float around the grove. He closed his eyes and searched for a pink aura. His sense pulled him toward the Cherry Tree in full bloom. His hand rubbed the rough surface. He felt something coming from the tree...

_I love you_

A soft voice he had long forgotten...

Syaoran opened his eyes and leaned his head on the tree.

"Yeah...me too."

Owari

-

-  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dates:

Syaoran left when they were 12 (I think..)

Sakura became a model when she turned 19

Tomoyo and Eriol got married at 25. Few months later, Sakura fell ill.

Sakura died when she had the same age of her mother, 27. And it has been a year since her death.


End file.
